


Loved in Return

by Tchell1



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: Crowley still could not believe that after everything, he got to keep his angel. He got to look and touch and kiss and love without fearing he was going to be ripped away from Aziraphale. For the first time in all six millennia, Crowley was happy. He loved and was loved in return.





	Loved in Return

After the Armageddon that wasn’t, little changed in Crowley and Aziraphale’s relationship. They still saw each other, they still went lunching and dining together, there still were philosophical and non-philosophical conversations. There was alcohol. Life kept going.

But, Crowley knew, devil was in the details.

The touches lingered longer. The smiles were carefree. The devotion was unapologetic.

Crowley still could not believe that after everything, he got to keep his angel. He got to look and touch and kiss and love without fearing he was going to be ripped away from Aziraphale. For the first time in all six millennia, Crowley was happy. He loved and was loved in return.

Aziraphale, having finally burned all the bridges with Heaven, had stopped looking at Crowley with his broken smile and his hurt eyes ans started looking at him with intent and determination. Aziraphale also, could love freely and without worry. Of the two of them, Aziraphale was the one made to love. That was his purpose and being unable to do what he was created to do was slowly killing him. Once Heaven’s restriction had been lifted, he drowned Crowley in all his love with no reservation.

Crowley was completely unprepared for the shower of love he was constantly under. It made him feel as if he had never fallen; it made him feel light and full and safe and vulnerable all at the same time. It made him feel humble. He was intoxicated with Aziraphale’s love.

It also, to Aziraphale’s amusement, made Crowley stupid. As in really dumb.

Nowadays, Crowley was slamming into things or performing miracles he had not meant to do. Like the time Aziraphale took his hand and kissed all his knuckles softly and he made all St. James Park bloom into a myriad of flowers, to the astonishment of everyone and to Aziraphale’s absolute delight. Aziraphale’s joyful laugh made Crowley’s embarrassment worthy.

Crowley took comfort in knowing he had the same effect on the angel.

They had been at one of Aziraphale’s favorite sushi restaurants when Aziraphale took one roll with his chopsticks and presented it to Crowley for him to taste. Crowley open his month and let Aziraphale deposit the roll inside, moaning when he bit into it and tasted the rich flavor because Aziraphale knew what he liked.

It was with revenge satisfaction that Crowley saw all the lights at the restaurant explode right after his tongue passed over his lips. He heard his angel softly whisper “oh, dear”, face red and eyes covered by his perfectly manicured hands.

This, Crowley thought when they left the restaurant, was the exact reason they should have gotten together sooner. If they had, Crowley figured, tripping on nothing when Aziraphale looked at him with lovely eyes, they could have eased themselves into their feelings. It would have been a gradual process and not this avalanche they were both going through.

Although, when Aziraphale took his hand and squeezes it in assurance, he could not regret a thing.

 

 ___***___

 

They were at the bookshop, Crowley lounging on the couch and Aziraphale behind the counter pretending not to see the potential client trying to call his attention. It amused Crowley to no end that Aziraphale was so bad at being you know, bad. All his angel wanted was to be left alone with his books and his demon, but once a costumer was inside his shop, Aziraphale could not bring himself to actually kick them out.

Well, Crowley thought happily, that’s why I’m here.

The poor client was on his way to the counter, a book on his hand and with every intention of buying of of Aziraphale’s beloved first editions. Crowley intercepted him before he got there. With a thought, the poor costumer experience an urgent need to visit Manchester even thought they had never ever wanted to go there. In no time, the first edition was left alone in one of the shelves, the costumer running out to get very important train tickets to a very important trip.

Aziraphale stayed exactly where he was, watching Crowley with eyes twinkling in knowledge and something else uniquely there when Aziraphale was very satisfied with Crowley. Crowley bumped into a book shelf, sending books everywhere, Aziraphale’s laugher enveloping him.

“Careful, my love, don’t want you to get hurt” Aziraphale said to Crowley’s infinite irritation.

 

 ___***___

 

They did everything in extremes. That was their nature. They were made from extreme sides. They dealt extremely, they loved extremely, they protect extremely.

Crowley’s overprotectiveness was never hidden. Since the begging, he was caring for Aziraphale, unable to not follow him around like a love-sick puppy. In their new relationship, though, Aziraphale welcomed Crowley’s need to be around and always guarding for him. It was such a difference from before; that Crowley was allowed to love unconditionally and with every aspect of his over obsessed demonic nature that sometimes Crowley could not even believe it.

But what blindsided Crowley complete was when he discovered Aziraphale was identically overprotective of him. Like, really, really overprotective. It seemed that once Aziraphale realized he could go full love mode, he took his worry for Crowley and his softly whispered “it would destroy you” to the next level.

Aziraphale, being the smartest person Crowley knew, covered both the bookshop and the loft and the Bentley with Holy protection, which, by all accounts, should have hurt Crowley. But, Aziraphale explained in all his wisdom, love was love, and Crowley was feeling Aziraphale’s long before the Armageddon-that-wasn’t and had never complained, nor was distressed by it. Which made Aziraphale correctly belive Crowley was completely safe.

Crowley found himself literally surrounded by Aziraphale’s love. Aziraphale’s fear that Crowley could be destroyed by Hell manifested itself into a 24/7 cover and Crowley could not help but feel smug about his situation. There was no one in all the universe that had been a Principality protection. Crowley was untouchable and invincible in Aziraphale’s love.

That also meant the Bentley had never again suffered any accidents anymore. Crowley was the happiest demon to ever walk on Earth.

Oftentimes, when Crowley started doubting himself, Aziraphale would gather him in his arms, whispering words of love and eternity and infatuation and acceptance.

And, at the end, that was it, wasn’t it? Aziraphale accepted him and his nature and did not want to change him. All he asked in return was that Crowley loved him with the same passion and devotion, which Crowley had been doing forever.

And sometimes, all it took was Crowley remembering Aziraphale loved him so fully to make all electronics in the Soho to play Queen. Aziraphale laughed for an entire minute when Love of my Life started playing everywhere.

“Shut up” Crowley said, face red, sunglasses very secure on his face and eyes hidden from know-it-all angels.

“Love know no bounds, my dear” Aziraphale answered back, laughing quietly. Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s protection warm with affection all around him.


End file.
